Hero Lvling Guide
This guide is for leveling your hero until lv.100 fast with 0 casualties if you complete the requirements and carefully follow the steps. The requirements may not be easy for some players but the outcome is really worth it. Requirements: At least 10kLight Cavalries (more Light Cavalries = more enemies u can kill=More Exp) * They are fast (can plunder lots of wild lands back and forth) * They are strong (can go 1vs1 any unit from militia-light cavalry w/out making them flee and win with 0 casualty) At least 6Scouts + lv3 Espionage and lv6 Rally Point * Need to scout lots of neighboring wild land at the same time and give accurate enemy numbers. Your hero:Courage (easiest to lvl) or Politics/Intelligence (bit slower to lvl) * Lower lvl hero (less than lv30) get lower exp at first but after reaching lv40 they’ll get full exp, maybe because of leadership. So it’s better to have lv40+ hero from the Inn(found them common at lv9) * The stats for your hero is up to you to decide, but try lv. 40 with 110+ stats be it courage, intelligence or politics At least lv5 Battle Skill (atk tech) * Battle skill bonus is for pol/int heroes, they have low courage so we need to have bonus dmg from other things like tech/equips/mall items (war horn/runes) * Equip your int/politics hero courage gears if you have extra At least 40%Bonus speed (from Tech which is Riding or from Mount equip or both as long as the total is 40%) * Need to move 1400 battle distance when facing enemy archers * IMPORTANT - if you don’t meet this requirement,don’t fight archers coz you will incur casualties At least 1hour playing time * The result of this guide greatly depends onyour playing time and patience following this kind of hero lvling Steps: 1. Ready yourtroops and the hero to be lvled * Must be in the same city and be sure to have enough grain production for your light cavalries 2. Scoutneighboring wild lands (lv8-10). * Level of Rally point = max number of march (scout/plunder/conquer etc.) * You can send 1scout for each wildland * Scout plains too, you might skip them coz u think they are just empty lots 3. Checkreports similar to the image below and record the results * You may need to write the results on a notepad or anywhere you can easily see and record it like this: 132:445 – 6k(coordinates – number of enemies) * Have at least 4 reports of that kind * Choose reports that have more advance units (Lightcavalry/Archers) and numbers same or close to your light cavalry army. 4. Plunder thewild land * Follow the numbered steps from the image below on how to plunder * In sending troops to plunder try to be as close to the enemy numbers. If the enemy has 5123 archers send 5100 light cavalries * IMPORTANT - when using politics/intelligence heroes to lead your army, you can only battle militia,spearman and archers (given u completed the +40% spd requirement). * IMPORTANT – if you want to plunder wildlands with light cavalry(highest exp giver) guarding it, try this only when you have150 courage hero or more leading your army. Plunder.jpg (61.95 KB) 2010-10-15 16:08 Sample report (Super Exp) <-- do not try this at home LOL if your using a hero with not so high courage For questions/clarifications please PM me in-game (Exe) or post a reply here so that everyone will be clarified. Try this now while the event is on, very timely to lvl-up heroes for downtown conquering while gaining event quest items